Figurines
__NOEDITSECTION__ Le 23 mai 2006, il fût annoncé que McFarlane Toys allait réaliser des figurines des personnages de LOST et que la première série de figurines serait disponible en novembre 2006, en même temps que la diffusion de la saison 3 de la série. Les figurines font environ 15 cm de haut et sont à un prix recommandé de 15 à 20 dollars US. Chacune représente un moment précis d'un épisode de la série, avec un support détaillé et un décor de fond photographique. Elles sont aussi fournies avec une reproduction taille réelle d'un objet central dans l'histoire du personnage, comme l'avion miniature de Kate, la bague de Charlie, ou le ticket de loterie de Hurley. Le décor de fond et les poses sont basés sur des photos de Mario Perez, le photographe officiel pour les clichés de LOST pour les communiqués de presse de ABCmedianet et pour Lost: The Official Magazine. Les décors de fond ont été abandonnés pour la deuxième série. Le réalisme des figurines est atteint à la fois en numérisant les visages et en utilisant les enregistrements vidéos des corps des vrais membres de la distribution de LOST. La série 1, actuellement en magasins, est composée de Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley, Charlie, Shannon et un coffret de l'ouverture de la Trappe. La série 2 http://spawn.com/news/news3.aspx?id=12958, disponible depuis juillet 2007, inclut Sawyer, Eko, Sun et Jin. La série incluait aussi à l'origine Sayid, Desmond et un coffret du lieu du crash http://spawn.com/news/news2.aspx?id=12946 mais ils furent retirés. La série 3 http://www.usatoday.com/life/people/2007-01-10-24-action-figure_x.htm?POE=click-refer, attendue pour être distribuée en même temps que la saison 4 en 2008, prévoit d'inclure Sayid, Desmond, Claire, Ben et un coffret du crash de l'avion. D'autres personnages sont prévus pour les prochaines séries : Michael, Walt, Boone, Ana-Lucia, Libby et Ethan. http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-05-23-lost-toys_x.htm Série 1 *Distribuée à partir de : fin 2006 *Prix de vente approximatif : entre 14,99 $ et 19,99 $ pièce Le 24 mai 2006, pour célébrer la fin de la saison, McFarlane Toys distribua en avant-première de la série 1 l'exemplaire de Charlie. À la San Diego Comic Con de 2006, McFarlane Toys dévoila la gamme entière de la série 1 LOST. Le 6 novembre 2006 Jorge Garcia, Bryan Burk et Todd McFarlane étaient disponibles pour une séance d'autographes au magasin de jouets Toys 'R Us de la ville de New York. http://www1.toysrus.com/TimesSquare/popups/dsp_event.cfm?int_event_id=206 Coffret diorama de la Trappe Le coffret diorama de la Trappe est une réplique de l'ouverture de la Trappe comme on la voit dans le dernier épisode de la saison 1. Il inclut des petites figurines de Locke, Kate, Jack et Hurley, un fond photographique et une lumière que l'on peut allumer ou éteindre. Prix de vente approximatif : $24.99 - $29.99 | accessoire=Photo de matricule de Kate | son1=« If we can't live together, we're going to die alone. » | son2=« Everybody wants me to be a leader, until I make a decision that they don't like. » | son3=« There's something that you need to know... We're going to have a Locke problem, and I have to know that you've got my back. » }} | accessoire=Avion miniature de Kate | son1=« Jack! » (coup de tonnerre et bruit de la pluie qui tombe) | son2=(Effrayée) « One... Two... Three... Four... Five... » | son3=« If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you. » | son4=« I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work. » }} | accessoire=Bague de Charlie | son1=(Chante) « You all, everybody... You all, everybody... » | son2=« Guys... where are we? » | son3=« You don't know me! I'm a bloody Rock God! » }} | accessoire=La brochure de | son1=« I've looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw... was beautiful. » | son2=« Don't ever tell me what I can't do! Ever! » | son3=« Do you want to know a secret? » }} | accessoire=Carte de l'île | son1=« What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'? » | son2=« The plane had a black box, idiot... I'll eat on the rescue boat. » | son3=« You want my information? Name: Shannon Rutherford. Age: 20. Address: Craphole Island. » }} | accessoire=Ticket de lotterie | son1=« Dude... I'm starving... I'm nowhere near that hungry. » | son2=« Stop! Wait! The Numbers are bad! » | son3=« Welcome, to the first... and hopefully last... Island Open. » }} Série 2 | accessoire=Lettre de Sawyer | son1=« There's a new sheriff in town, boys ... ya'll better get used to it. » | son2=« I'm a complex guy, sweetheart. » | son3=« There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles. » | son4=« Fun time's over Bongo, why don't you go and hit the buffet? » }} | accessoire=Carte d'embarquement pour le Vol Oceanic 815 | son1=« Have you ever lied to a man that you loved? » | son2=« I was going to leave you...I was going to get away. » | son3=« My wedding ring...it's gone! » | son4=« I'm not saying you should go alone. I'm coming with you. » (en coréen) }} | accessoire=Cahier de Sun | son1=« Others! Others! Others Others! » | son2=« I...love...you. » | son3=« I can't talk to anyone. I can't understand them. I need you, Sun. » (en coréen) | son4=« Bahlie! » (« Dépêchez-vous » en coréen) | son5=« Everything's going to change. » }} Série 3 Sayid *Aucun détail n'est connu sur la figurine de Sayid. Sa sortie était originallement prévue pour la série 2. Desmond *Dans un bonus du DVD de la saison 2, on peut apercevoir le croquis de la figurine. D'après ce croquis, il sort du Cygne, accroupis, tel que vu dans , lorsqu'il suit Kelvin. Sa sortie était originalement prévue pour la série 2. Claire *La figurine de Claire comprendra aussi Aaron. Ben *La figurine de Ben le représentera ligoté dans le Cygne. Autres figurines En 2006, Highly Flammable Toys, une petie société spécialisée dans les figurines personnalisées, réalisa une figurine de Leslie Arzt pour l'acteur Daniel Roebuck. Il l'approuva, tout comme un producteur de LOST qui en commanda une. Elle fût fournie sous un emballage plastique avec une carte au fond comportant une biographie et l'avertissement « You may get some ARZT on you ». Le prix pour une figurine personnalisée (comme indiqué sur le site de la société) est de 599 dollars US. Plus tard, en guise de plaisanterie, Highly Flammable Toys réalisa une deuxième figurine de Arzt qui comprenait de la peinture rouge sur toute la boîte, représentant le Dr Leslie Arzt explosant dans . Voir aussi *Comic Con Liens externes (en anglais) et Todd Mcfarlane]] *MCFARLANE TOYS GETS 'LOST' (jeu de mots sur « gets lost ''» : « est perdu » ou « obtient ''LOST ») *These characters are toying with us (« Ces personnages jouent avec nous ») *Lost Series 1 - Photo Slideshow from Comic-Con 2006 (Série 1, diaporama de la Comic-Con 2006) *everythingLOST.co.uk - Boutique Royaume-Uni *Évènement du 6 novembre 2006 chez Toys "R" Us *Promo pour la série 2 : Sawyer et Sun Catégorie:Univers étendu en:Action figures pt:Bonecos de Lost